


To Be or Not To Be

by ketchupminari



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupminari/pseuds/ketchupminari
Summary: rival group members minatozaki sana and wen junhui find themselves constantly crossing each other's path after one summer night.





	1. One Summer Night

Music was blaring so loudly that you had to yell other it to be heard. Sana walked through the crowd with two drinks in her hand. She made her way back to where her boyfriend was before she went to get the drinks. When she finally made her way back to the spot she stood dumbfounded when she didn't see him.

"Stay right here, I'm going to go get us some punch." Sana remembered saying and her boyfriend nodded.

She sat one of the drinks down on a nearby table and started sipping out of the other one. She walked around the space in search of her boyfriend. She sharply turned a corner when she saw something that made her feel as though someone had punched her. Her boyfriend was closely pressed up against another girl, shamelessly flirting with her. The girl, who Sana didn't recognize, giggled annoyingly back.

The next thing Sana heard was the sound of breaking glass and liquid spilling. She looked down and noticed she had lost her grip on her drink. In that moment she was glad the music was too loud, it seemed as if it had masked the sound. She slowly got closer to the ground to pick up the shattered glass. She put her head down, tears starting to fall down her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She heard a nearby male voice yell angrily. She looked up to see who the voice belonged to but her tears had momentarily fogged up her eyes. She stood up, glass shards in hand, and her eyes started to focus on the scene.

Everyone around them had heard the males loud, booming voice. The music had been turned down and everyone's eyes were following the progressing scene. The voice had belonged to Wen Junhui, a boy in her grade. He grabbed her boyfriends shirt collar and yelled once again, "What the hell do you think you're doing?". 

'Why's he getting involved?' Sana thought to herself. That's when she noticed the girl her boyfriend was flirting with was none other then Jun's girlfriend. Now it all made sense to her.

"Hey, calm down man I didn't know she was your girl — " Sana's boyfriend started to say, a glint of fear in his eyes.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Jun interrupted, his voice getting even louder then before. Sana's boyfriend stuttered but before he could answer Sana spoke up.

"Yes, he does." She balled her hands into fists, the glass shards cutting open her palms. But she didn't care. Her boyfriend looked over at her with a look of both shock and confusion. Sana walked up closer to the two boys, leaving a trail of blood from her bleeding hand on the floor. 

"At least, he did.".


	2. The Jacket

"At least he did." She felt as if her words had boomed throughout the house. It was so quiet that you could hear the faint sound of a pin dropping.

Both Jun and her boyfriend looked at her with shock. Jun dropped her ex-boyfriends collar and turned his attention to his own girlfriend.  
"We're over." Was all he said before he stormed off to who knows where. 

Sana's ex looked over at her, trying to pull his annoying puppy dog eyes. "Sana, listen to me, I can explain —" he began to walk closer to her with his arms open wide as if he wanted to hug her.

She felt herself boiling with anger. She raised her still glass shard filled hand and threw them towards his direction. She regretted what she had done as soon as she did it. He ducked before any of the bloodied shards could hit him

"You're psychotic!" He screamed.

"And you're a cheating liar!" She screamed back in retaliation. She turned away from him and made her own dramatic exit.

She made her way to a balcony that she had seen earlier. She curled up on the ground and felt the tears start to fall down her face. She looked down at her shirt and noticed that during the commotion that some blood had stained her shirt. She screamed out in anger and sadness.

"Wow Minatozaki, you must really be psychotic." She looked up and saw Jun staring down at her.   
"So you heard?" She said.  
"Yep, major respect. Throwing glass shards will be a whole new trend when breaking up with boyfriends." He said playfully before sitting down on the ground next to her.  
"Here." He dropped some bandages into her lap.  
She looked over at him with a confusion but started to wrap the bandages around both of her hands. It wasn't perfect but would work until she got home to properly take care of her wounds. She leaned back and let out a sigh.

"Rough night?" Jun said.  
"Obviously. Same for you I'm assuming?".  
"Yeah. But it's good to know now instead of continuing to date someone who was cheating on me.".  
"I guess so.".

They both continued to sit there in silence for a few moments before Sana spoke up.  
"Why're you being so nice to me? I thought you hated my friends and I?".  
"Oh I do. I'm only being nice to you now because I respect you for trying to cut that kid with glass.".  
"I wasn't trying too, I didn't mean to throw the glass at him." She tried to explain herself.  
"Well, either way I have a tiny ounce of respect for you now." He stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets. He looked down and saw the blood stains on her shirt. He looked like he was debating something in his head before taking off his leather jacket. He threw it over to her without looking at her and said, "Cover up that blood stain, it's not fitting for a preppy, little miss perfect like you.".

"Thanks." She said as Jun began to walk away. She stood up and promptly put on the jacket. Once she zipped it up you couldn't see the stain. She stuck her hands in the pockets and began to walk back inside the house in search of her friends.

"Sana! There you are!" She heard the familiar voice of one of her best friends Momo. She turned towards the voice and saw Momo and her other friend Mina running towards her.

"What you did," Mina started to say but was out of breath from running, "it was awesome!".  
"Has it really spread around that quickly?" Sana said, her anxiety creeping up on her.  
"Yeah. It's great!" Momo exclaimed.  
"What? How is that great?" Sana asked.  
"Everyone thinks your so cool and badass now Sana. I mean, throwing glass shards at your cheating ex, it sounds straight out of an action movie or something!" Mina said with so much enthusiasm the Sana laughed for a second.  
"You look especially cool in that leather jacket Sana. Where did you get it? I've never seen you wear that before." Momo asked eyeing the jacket.  
"Oh, I don't remember where I got it actually." Sana said, hoping they couldn't tell she was lying. They'd kill her if they knew she had had a civilized conversation with Wen Junhui, let alone was wearing his jacket.


End file.
